(Hunter) Kapitel 2: Hunter und Vergo
Wenn ihr Kapitel 1 noch nicht gelesen habt, solltet ihr das vorher tun: (Hunter) Kapitel 1: Die Nächte des Jägers Achtung: Dieses Kapitel ist etwas Vulgär und "gröber" als Kapitel 1. Wenn ich etwas zensieren soll, weist mich bitte darauf hin. ---- "Was willst du?", antworte ich. Allerdings kann ich mir die Antwort schon vorstellen. Ich dachte mir schon, wenn Jeff existierte, die anderen auch alle real sind. Wie ich den Pastas entnehmen konnte, waren Vergo und Jeff Freunde. Will er sich rächen? Übermut macht sich bemerkbar. Wussten sie überhaupt wie viel man über sie weiß? Ich weiß viel über sie, aber sie nicht über mich. "Du willst bestimmt deinen kleinen Freund rächen, oder? Ich weiß dass ihr Freunde wart", füge ich bestimmt hinzu. "Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Wollte ich Jeff rächen, hätte ich das schon längst getan. Ausnahmsweise mal ohne Kamera", antwortet er lächelnd. Verdutzt starre ich ihn an. Lügt er? vertuscht er es um keine Schwäche zu zeigen? Was will er wohl sonst von mir? "Bist du dir sicher? Warum lauerst du mir sonst auf?", schieße ich zurück. "Wer redet denn hier von auflauern!", säuselt er und lacht, "Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich denke, dass du der perfekte Partner für mich bist." "Inwiefern?", frage ich höhnisch. "Du ähnelst mir sehr. Du bist zwar krank, aber nicht so krank wie andere Menschen. Du setzt deine psychopathischen Vorteile für Menschen ein, nicht gegen sie. Genau wie ich", antwortet er mit harter Stimme. "Sorry, aber deine delikaten Menschen esse ich nicht mit dir", werfe ich sarkastisch ein. "Das ist doch nur verpöhnt. Immerhin sind es Menschen die den Tod verdient haben. Ihr Fleisch ist voller Sünden, und ich entferne es lediglich", kichert er. "Wenn du es sagst...", murmelte ich, "Aber was willst du nun von mir, sprich nicht in Geheimnissen, ich kann sehr direkt sein", betone ich drohend. "Ich weiß. Du sollst mir helfen, meine Opfer zu mir zu bringen. Für mich ist das immer sehr mühsehlig, aber für dich bestimmt eine leichte Übung. Und es werden auch andere Wahnsinnige dabei sein. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir den Ersten direkt bringen", antwortet er. "Und der wäre?", frage ich. "Eyeless Jack." "Eyeless Jack ist ein Mensch?", staune ich. "Oh ja. Er versteckt sein Gesicht unter einer Maske wie du und ich", schloss er. Nacht 4 Vergo ist verschwunden. Wo er ist, weiß ich. Aber wo finde ich Eyeless Jack? Langsam setze ich mich an den PC. Ich drücke den Knopf. Mein Kostüm behalte ich an, es gibt mir Sicherheit. Ich recherchiere. Und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit finde ich etwas. Da Eyeless Jack auch nur Nachts zuschlägt, muss ich mich wohl wieder in die Straßen begeben. Dann sollte er leicht zu finden sein. Was für eine Nacht. Schlagartig fällt mir auf, dass Jeffs Tod noch nicht allzu lange zurückliegt. "Gleich Zwei in meiner ersten Nacht", lächle ich mir zu. Das Ganze gefällt mir so langsam. Endlich kann ich einen Nutzen aus mir ziehen um anderen zu helfen. Es erfüllt mich. Schnaufend ziehe ich die Luft ein. Wahrhaftig eine wahnsinns Nacht. Plötzlich vernehme ich das Geräusch eines Motors. Im nächsten Moment bricht Flutlicht über mich herein. Ruckartig drehe ich mich um. Die Polizei. Freude schlägt in Wut um. Wie oft werden sie mir noch in die Quere kommen? "Hände hinter den Kopf und Waffe fallen lassen!", schreit der Polizist. Na toll, ich hatte vergessen den Schlagstock in meinem Ärmel zu verstecken. Egal. Langsam neige ich meinen Kopf und starre ihn an. "Ich schieße!", ruft er verzweifelt. Süß, sowas kann ich doch nicht einfach umlegen. Schnell schleudere ich meinen Mantel um mich und rollte hinter das nächste Auto. Wie gut dass ich die Farbe schwarz wählte. "Wo bist du?", winselt der mittlerweile völlig aufgelöste Polizist. Langsam schleiche ich mich von hinten an ihn heran und flüster; "Lasst mich in Ruhe, und ich lasse euch in Ruhe." Sofort sackt er in sich zusammen. Das war ja einfach. Ich grinse. Ich lege ihm die Handschellen an, schmeiße ihn in den Kofferraum und hinterlasse eine Nachricht für die, die ihn finden werden. Ich schlage die Augen auf. Was für Wunder Schlaf ausrichten kann. Ich reibe mir die Augen, mache mir einen Kaffee und hole die Zeitung rein. Mir fällt fast die Tasse aus der Hand, als ich die Titelzeile sehe: "Mysteriöser Maskenmann tötet Serienmörder und rettet Kind - Freund oder Gefahr?" "Tja, soviel Aufmerksamkeit wolltest du nicht, was?", ertönt eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Vergo. "Nein, wollte ich nicht", antworte ich entsetzt. "Ist ja auch egal. Die Menschen brauchen sowas wie einen Helden", merkt er lächelnd an. "Ich würde mich eher als Anti-Held bezeichnen. Immerhin töte ich", erwiedere ich. "Held ist Held. und du tust ja nur, was andere denken. Schuldige töten. Und ich darf sie essen", grinst er. "Wie auch immer. Wenn du wegen Eyeless Jack kommst, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Die Polizei hat sich eingemischt", seufze ich. "Verdammt", schnaubt Vergo, "Aber diese Nacht wird es klappen. Wenn sie sich wieder einmischen, leg sie um. Wenn sie deine Hilfe nicht akzeptieren, sind es deine Feinde." "Von wem kommt der Spruch?", höhne ich. "Von mir." Nacht 5 Endlich wieder Nacht. Mittlerweile ist dies meine Lieblingszeit. Enspannt sitze ich auf einem Dach, den Blick auf Fenster und Türen gerichtet. Noch immer niemand aufgetaucht. Langsam bezweifle ich, ob Eyeless Jack wirklich existiert. Ich spüre einen Druck auf meiner Schulter. Langsam richte ich mich auf und drehe mich einfach um. Ich starre in diese riesigen Augenhöhlen aus welchen schwarze Masse tropft. Lähmende Angst erfüllt mich. Ich spüre wie die Haut über meine Niere anfängt zu brennen. Der Schmerz reißt mich aus der Lähmung. Meine Wut kehrt zurück. "Verdammt!", schreie ich in die Augenhöhlen und stoße ihn von mir. Er taumelt rückwärts, kann sich aber fangen. Sofort ziehe ich den Schlagstock, bereit anzugreifen. Ich muss wissen, wer sich unter der Maske befindet. "Warum weinst du eigentlich ständig wiederliche Tränen?", brülle ich und renne auf ihn zu, greife die Maske und ziehe sie ab. Was ich sehe, lässt mich fast umkippen. Ein Mädchen. Vielleicht 15 Jahre alt starrt mich hasserfüllt an. "Du Stück Dreck!", knurrt sie mich an. Dummes Gör. Nur von Hass geleitet. Sie sprintet auf mich zu, doch ich verpasse ihr den Schlag der sie ins Nichts schickt. Vorrübergehend. "Willst du dabei sein?", fragt Vergo neugierig. "Nein. Das ist deine Sache", antworte ich emotionslos und verlasse den Raum. Die qualvollen Schreie die ich höre lassen mich völlig kalt. Zu viele hatten durch sie auf schmerzvolle Art ihr Leben gelassen. Sie verdient es. "Gut gemacht, Hunter. Eine Wahnsinnige weniger." Ich schlage die Augen auf. "Verdammt, Vergo, kannst du dich nicht mal anmelden?", murmel ich schlaftrunken. "Entschuldige. Kleine Angewohnheit so plötzlich aufzutauchen", antwortet er grinsend. "Und, hat's Spaß gemacht?", verspotte ich ihn. "Und wie!", strahlt er, "Ich habe auch direkt das nächste Opfer für dich. Einen Kinderficker." Nacht 6 "Verdammt, diese kleine Fotze hat mir fast den Schwanz abgebissen!", murre ich in die Dunkelheit. Seufzend kratze ich mich im Schritt. "Scheiße, ich bin immer noch geil. Morgen geht es direkt weiter", grinse ich. Summend zücke ich meinen Hausschlüssel. Ich betrete die Wohnung und gehe direkt schlafen. Das Schöne an Kindern ist, dass man sie so leicht töten kann nachdem man sie gefickt hat... "Mhmm, ist es schon morgen?", grunze ich. Irgendwas hat mich geweckt. Ich bemerke etwas Weißes am Rande meines Blickfeldes, drehe mich hin. Nichts, es ist noch dunkel draußen. Mal weiterschlafen. "Du bist Abschaum", ertönt eine wuterfüllte Stimme hinter mir. Ich sehe die Maske. Schreie, weiche zitternd zurück und rutsche aus dem Bett. "Fuck, wer bist du?", stottere ich, "Wie bist du hier rein gekommen, was willst du?" "Fickst Kinder, hmm? Du bist Dreck. Deine Existenz ist fragwürdig. Du wirst sterben", erwidert die nun vor Zorn überquellende Stimme. "Fuck, was redest du, lass mich in Ruhe...", mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Wie gut es tut. Diesen Abschaum hoffnungslos vor meinen Füßen liegen zu sehen. Diesmal werde ich dabei sein. Ich will in seine Augen sehen wenn er qualvoll stirbt. Will ihm einen abgrundtief verachtenden Blick schenken, wenn er dahinsiecht, will der letzte Mensch sein den er lebend sieht. "Hier Vergo, das Stück Dreck dass du bestellt hast." Ich schmeiße ihm das Elend vor die Füße. "Das ging aber schnell", antwortet er erstaunt. "Kinderficker sind eben leichter zu fassen als wahnsinnige Mörder", antworte ich vor Wut zitternd, "Diesmal will ich dabei sein, Vergo. Dieses eine Mal." "Schön zu hören", kichert er mich an, "Na dann legen wir direkt mal los. Hast du ihm noch was zu sagen?" "Nein", erwidere ich, lechzend nach dem was gleich passiert. Vergo schnallte den Mann auf den Tisch. "Kamera ab." Ich stelle mich der Kamera vor, erzähle von unseren Zielen. Dann geht Vergo sofort zur Sache. Die Augen dieses elenden Wesens was da gerade zerfleischt wird, sind die ganze Zeit flehend auf mich gerichtet. Ich kann darüber nur grinsen. Nach qualvollen Minuten ist es soweit. Das Leben weicht langsam aus seinem Körper. Ich gehe zu ihm, schaue ihm direkt in die Augen. Lache. Lache, wie ich noch nie zuvor gelacht habe. Diabolisch. Dann versetze ich ihm den finalen Stoß, direkt durch das Herz. "Bye then." ---- Weiterlesen: (Hunter) Kapitel 3: Das Ende? Verfasst von ---XxHunterXx--- Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord